monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreskna
Biography The Dreskna is pseudowyvern that lives in the Deserted Isle and Sandy Plains and it uses lightning attacks. Dreskna's nickname is Thunder Titan. Its shape is similar to Barioth except it's a little heavier and not as fast and a little bigger and a little stronger, it's head is similar to Tigrex's. When not flying, the thin wing membrane making flight possible scrunches up on its wing flap bone that acts like a webbed arm, but it is constantly moving in the air to maintain flight. Though docile in nature, the Dreskna becomes very aggressive when hunting or being hunted by another monster or a hunter. It's frequently challenged by many of the island's inhabitants for dominance of the island, whether it be monster or man. When in rage mode, Dreskna's markings will glow and an electric aura will flow out of its eyes, making it more prone to use the Electric Charge, but if charging too close to a wall, rock, or tree Dreskna will jump off the surface of the object in its way to change direction. Habitat(s) Deserted Isle, Sandy Plains Attack's Pouncing Tackle: Dreskna will creep back alittle while facing another monster or a single hunter and leap at them with its arm's spread apart. Electric Charge: Dreskna will coat itself in an electric veil and wrecklessly charge anything in the area. (rage mode only) Electric Ball: Dreskna will open it's mouth wide and fire an electric ball in front of itself, sometimes firing two electric balls from the air. Charge Beam: Dreskna will lift it's head straight up in the air channeling electricity into its mouth once charged Dreskna will lower it's head and look at a monster, hunter and fire the beam at the target but it Dreskna will be pushed back from the force of the attack. (rage mode only) Flying Claw Strike: Dreskna will fly into the air and glide down at a target and strike with its right claw and catching the ground with the other claw similar to Barioth but instead it will only turn 90 degree's instead of 180. Tail Whip: Dreskna will lift it's tail up into the air and slam it onto a targeted creature if that target is close enough, or it will turn itself fast to a different degree than what it was and smack an opponet with its tail. Double Bite: Dreskna will bite a targeted creature twice twisting it's head side to side. Flash Ball: Dreskna will move's it's head similar to the way it does during charge beam but instead it will shoot a ball of light near a hunter, monster creating a selfmade flashbang grenade. Electric Claw: Dreskna will lift up its claw while creating an electric barrier around the claw and then slaming the claw onto an opponet. Sonic Burst: Dreskna's will rear up its head with its mouth closed then it's throat will enlarge leaving it vulnerable to attack then it will open it's mouth at a specific target and it will let out a channeled screech that is fairly visible causing the target to become disoriented while covering it's ears. ( Hunters should note that once it's throat is enlarged that they should try to break it's enlarged throat thus canceling this attack and causing serious damage) Neurotoxin Gas: Dreskna can create a neurotoxin gas using small gaslike lightning that cause's paralysis that also slightly damage's the target, it's movementduring the attack is similar to Teostra's fire breath attack. Tremor: Dreskna will fly up 20 ft in the air in the center of an area and the drop's down into a body slam onto the ground creating a Tremor as well as doing damage to its self. Thunder Storm: As a last resort move Dreskna will shoot a powerful Charge Beam into the sky causing dark clouds to form over the area with lightning striking down onto the ground and onto Dreskna and any monster, hunter unlucky enough to be nearby. (rage mode only) Strength's , Weakness's Dreskna is resistant to Lightning and Dragon weapon's and attack's. It's also not so resistant to Water weapon's and attack's. Dreskna is a little bigger and heavier and stronger than Barioth but not quite as fast though but it can fly longer. Dreskna has not so big ears so it's supsecptible to sonic grenades and flashbang grenades have to explode right in front of and real close to Dreskna to work. Dreskna also doesn't have any legs so uses its arms and wings to get around but what it lack's in speed it makes up for in strength. Category:Monster Creation Category:Pseudowyvern